


Чудо Вварденфелла

by Nina_Yudina



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls Online
Genre: Dark Fantasy, Epistolary, Mysticism, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-23 03:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23138155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nina_Yudina/pseuds/Nina_Yudina
Summary: Вивек или не Вивек? Вот в чем вопрос...
Kudos: 4





	Чудо Вварденфелла

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана для команды WTF Dark Games 2020 на ЗФБ-2020 (Комбат).

_Балрану из Дома Индорил, ординатору Доктрины и Посвящения, в собственные руки.  
За доставку сего письма уплачено._

Мой сердечный друг!

Надеюсь, ты в добром здравии, а служба не очень обременительна для тебя сейчас, когда в мире стало так неспокойно.

Я в ближайшее время собираюсь покинуть Вварденфелл: у Красной горы началась какая-то недобрая возня, ходят слухи об эпидемиях, все кругом жалуются на ночные кошмары — словом, происходящее мне не нравится, и я сделаю все, чтобы как можно скорее вернуться к тебе. Я знаю твою преданность Трибуналу, но все же прошу тебя подумать, не перебраться ли нам в Чернотопье, подальше от суеты. В конце концов, там полно древних построек, которые я мог бы изучать, и сокровищ, которые сделают нас богатыми, если окажутся у меня в руках, а тебе после стольких трудов пора бы и отдохнуть.

Слово свое я держу, агентов М.Т. избегаю и вообще стараюсь не привлекать внимания. Изредка наведываюсь на черный рынок, но не волнуйся, твои друзья меня еще ни разу не останавливали, а в здешних подземельях попадаются весьма интересные документы! Один из них я припас тебе в подарок — знаю, ты любишь такого рода загадки.

Автора этого свитка установить я не смог. Торговец, продавший его, утверждал, что текст принадлежит самому Вивеку, но я в это не очень-то верю. Во-первых, в документе нет хорошо известных фраз: «Вивек написал это», «И конец этих слов — АЛЬМСИВИ», есть другие, которые ему не свойственны. Во-вторых, на обороте свитка затерта, но все же читается, пусть и с трудом, фраза: «Нет разрешения каноника». Стало быть, автор нуждался в одобрении архиканоника, чтобы позволить этому тексту храниться в библиотеке и быть прочитанным, но по какой-то причине не сумел его получить. Достоверно можно сказать лишь то, что в свитке описан период сближения планов, и отсутствие верховного жреца может быть связано именно с этим. В-третьих, пишущий не привел ни единого священного слова, которые упомянул, что Вивек непременно сделал бы.

И еще одно возражение против того, что автором текста является сам Вивек: речь, полагаю, идет о ком-то из бездушных, их ведь немало бродило по Вварденфеллу в то время. Твой бог не мог не знать, кто предстал перед ним, но писака, пытавшийся ему подражать, не имел понятия о бездушных, и их манера многократно воскресать его удивила.

Мое предположение таково: если этот документ не подделка, то представляет собой попытку кого-то из окружения Вивека записать происходящие события за него, и я подумал, что тебе может быть небезынтересно взглянуть на его жизнь с этой стороны. Вероятно, у тебя возникнут и иные соображения. Рукопись, как ты сам увидишь, неполная, но я не теряю надежды найти для тебя недостающие фрагменты, пока готовлюсь к отплытию на материк.

Предмет, описываемый автором, кем бы он ни был, весьма неоднозначен, поэтому я, разумеется, не могу отдать свиток во дворец Вивека и тебе не советую приносить его Матери Морровинда. Оставь себе как память о родной земле, которую, я надеюсь, мы вскоре покинем. Не знаю, как ты, но лично я не буду об этом сожалеть.

Крепко обнимаю тебя и надеюсь вскоре увидеть!

Да, чуть не забыл: сам свиток пересылать тебе не стану, это слишком рискованно, отдам при встрече, но ты наверняка жаждешь узнать, что же там. Вот что в нем говорится:

« _Прерывистых надежд довольно,  
Чтобы увидеть все то,  
О чем заданы вопросы._

Так сказал алмаз Черных Рук Хортатору.

Однажды создал он себя-город, и воссел в нем, и приходили те, кто искал мудрости в горошинах слов, чтобы поклониться Рожденному из священного яйца.

И пришла странница, не ведающая, кто она и откуда. Увидел Воин-Поэт разбитый сосуд, истекающий слезами духа, и сказал: «Сила пустого — возможность наполниться дарами бога». Женщина склонилась перед ним, и тогда Вивек произнес слова силы и наполнил сосуд жемчугом. В тот же миг странница выбежала из дворца и упала замертво, ибо была не в силах дышать, и тогда было сказано: «Слова рвут цепи. Оковам тела не устоять перед божественным потоком». Вивек сказал это.

Поднялась мертвая, став снова живой, ощутила слова Вивека у себя в груди и с криком бросилась с дворцовой лестницы в воду, и тогда было сказано: «Золотое копье слов пронзает творца. Так приходит бог». Вивек сказал это.

Спустя минуту утопленница ожила и показалась на поверхности воды. Она с трудом доплыла до берега, стеная и плача, и снова умерла на глазах у всех, вонзив кинжал себе в шею, и было об этом сказано: «Роды близко». Вивек сказал это.

И восстала женщина опять живой и невредимой, и назвали это чудом Вварденфелла. Пришла она к Вивеку на нетвердых ногах, и упала перед ним, рыдая и разрывая мокрые одежды, и, разомкнув уста свои, вознесла Воину-Поэту хвалы, и пела, и рассыпала перлы мудрости подобно ему, и длилось это многие часы. И было сказано: «Рождение свершилось. Пустота приняла меня. Отражение соткано и поймано в паутину слов». Вивек сказал это.

И увидел Один из Трех, что женщина постигла его природу, а ее сердце воспылало любовью к нему. Она жаждала познать все проявления бога. «Мы соединимся, раз моя ноша тебе по силам, — ответил он на невысказанную мольбу, — и родим мир на Вварденфелле».

Он коснулся лба странницы, и в тот же миг душа и плоть ее познали десятки наслаждений.

«Насытилась ли ты?» — спросил Вивек.  
«Нет», — ответила женщина.

Тогда он коснулся висков ее обеими руками, и душа и плоть ее познали сотни наслаждений.

«Насытилась ли ты?» — спросил Вивек.  
«Нет», — ответила женщина.

Тогда Повелитель Воздуха одной рукой дотронулся до ее сердца, а другой начертал на лбу ее священные слова. «Я повелеваю любовью, — сказал он. — В новых деяниях будет сожжена былая правда. Мой рот превратит в пепел то, что выкормила земля». И познали ее душа и плоть тысячи наслаждений.

«Насытилась ли ты?» — спросил Вивек.  
«Да», — ответила женщина.

Тогда он сказал: «Ступай и неси меня. Я пребуду в тебе. Глаза и уши бога защищает скорлупа яйца, руки бога слушаются его. Берегись любви не примкнувшего к нам, Разбитый Сосуд. Он захочет забрать нас себе».

И пошла женщина, и с того дня служила ему…»


End file.
